


put me together / im falling apart

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Doomed Timelines, F/M, Meteorstuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: “Paradox space’s greatest mistake, at your service.”“Hah! That’s funny! For once, you have told a successful, actually funny joke! I’m quite impressed!”





	put me together / im falling apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rema (aetherGeologist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/gifts).



> Sollux is here and everything isn't right.

You had been pacing around the hallways of this blasted meteor when Terezi fell from a vent before you - so caught off guard were you that you only barely caught her with your psionics before she hit the hard cement. You set her down gently while rushing over to her slumped form.

“Hey, the floors ain’t organic here, idiot!” says you, crouching over the bruised Teal. You poke her stomach for good measure.

“Well, well, well, is that a golden yellow fellow I smell? Or has the acrid stink of piss finally caught up from some terrible Load Gaper ghost come to haunt me?” she cackles weakly in response. She swats your hand away and tries to lift herself off the ground. Instead, she winces, and you reach over to support her, but she leans away from your touch. You click your tongue at her and use your psionics to help lift her to her feet. Though you let her do most of the work. It only seems right.

“Paradox space’s greatest mistake, at your service.”

“Hah! That’s funny! For once, you have told a successful, actually funny joke! I’m quite impressed!”

“Shut up,” you say amicably. You look over her, she’s worse for wear, covered in fresh bruises and cuts, stinking of sweat and faygo. “Clown hunting, again?”

“You are not my Lusus and thus I do not answer to you,” says she, sticking her tongue out at the empty air, and leaning against the wall for support. She looks like she’s trying to find her feet in more ways than the obvious when you both hear the heavy footfalls and rough voice of the One and Only Mr. Vantas and the strange drawl of the Cool Kid Mr. Strider. Terezi locks up, and turns in your direction, face occupied by an expression of strained plea for something. Anything. 

Without wasting breath, you float her up, and rush away to the nearest block, entering it with the click of a lock. It’s a tight fit, it’s a fucking supply closet really.

“Hey, mind getting me down from here, bucko.”

“Sure, your radiance,” And you lower her at a safe distance before dropping her unceremoniously. She hisses at you, gets up and lunges where she can smell you, and you dodge her, snickering. That is, before your head accidentally collides with a low beam, and this time it’s her laughing at your pain. You snarl at her, and she chirps back, giving you a wide toothy smile. She swaggers over to you and leans with her whole weight on your own body.

“Again with the mistake thing, ey?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t ‘hm’ me, Captor!”

“I thought you regarded that remark as an actual funny joke that you were impressed by.”

“Tch.”

You feel her body sigh, and suddenly she looks weary again.

“What did you think of Karkat’s last soliloquy?”

“We’re talking about KK here, don’t make me guess which.”

She elbows you in the stomach. Ok, you deserve that.

“That whole frantic ramble about learning from the past and trying to live on -”

“The dude also places the blame on himself so -”

“And, fuck you, Captor, it’s not your fault either -!”

“Are we having this argument again -”

“My Aspect -!”

“No! Enough about your stupid fucking aspect -”

“Excuse me? Excuse me??? You’re the one who fucking started it with calling yourself a mistake, you fucko. Blah blah blah ‘I feel so bad because my mere existence is a mark of doom, it’s all so ironic and hilarious and I am so damn miserable and bitter!’ as if you did anything wrong! But you didn’t! You haven’t done anything! And yet here I am supposed strategist, just, fucking a clown-”

You firmly take an unbruised part of her wrist, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to surprise her. She doesn’t pull away, but her she bares her teeth at you.

“I did say that, yeah. I’m sorry.”

And she let out an anguished cry of frustration she seemed to be holding back, Teal tears streaming down her face. And you can’t help it, you cry too. Hers wracks her form, with ragged  breaths and choked up sobbing. You do it with clenched fists and a tightly held body. You shake with it.

And she pulls you down and kisses you. It’s rough, and sloppy, and wet. It’s a kiss filled with a lot of fear, and anger, and shame. And you kiss back, feverishly, holding Terezi close, warming her with your lowblood body heat. You try to tell her that you feel the same. It’s a desperate kiss, nothing hungry or wanting about it. 

Your teeth and tongue trail down her neck - her hands travel around you, lingering on your sensitive grub scars. You both cling to each other, in this dark closet, wanting to be as close as possible. You continue down, kissing her through her sweaty sugary scented shirt. Her hands are still on you, one on each side, grasping at your clothes. You unpants her, and you kiss her seedflap, pressing your mouth against her musky scent. She moves into your touch, wanting you to keep at it, and so you do. Her bulge peeks out, and you focus on it, coaxing it out. It’s big, has a lot more ridges and texture than your own bulges, which are more thin and smooth in comparison. You take her bulge in your mouth, exploring the landscape of it with your tongue. She breathes sharply, her fingers now caressing your horns. You feel your bulges slip out of your nook, and you feel slick soaking up your pants.

And you feel her pull out of your mouth. Terezi moves down with you to the ground, until you’re face to face. Her smart hands take to your pants and unleashes your writhing bulges. They curl around her hands, and she’s gentle with them. Terezi makes a lot of deft tugs and firm squeezing, and those send waves of pleasure throughout your body. You press closer, and Terezi gets it.

Both your bulges wrap around each other, their friction and heat make you shiver. They enter and exit of both of your nooks, both slick, and accepting. Terezi’s forehead is against your shoulder, and her hands are pressed against your back.

“I’m sorry, TZ.”

“Shut up,” she says, slapping your back.

You take her jaw, ease up her head, and give her a solid kiss. She bites at your lips, sighing with her own cresting pleasure. There are no buckets to be had, and you both finish, with a spine tingling burst, then a whisper, genetic material flowing out and all over.

And for a while still, you both still remain clasped together. And for a while, this tired peace lasts.


End file.
